1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shower assemblies, and specifically to a shower having a spray nozzle through which liquid flows and a collecting container for the liquid, the nozzle and container being a part of a circulation system including a pump by means of which the liquid in the collecting container is circulated through said nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to bath tubs, the use of conventional shower assemblies results in a considerable saving of energy and water which has contributed to the popularity of showering. In spite of this, the energy and water consumption still is high.
Recently, shower cabinets have been marketed which are simple to install, do not need a special insulation for wet room areas, and have the advantage that the cleaning procedure is limited to a restricted area which is comparatively easy to clean. These shower cabinets are open at their upper part which means that moisture, together with a large amount of heat, escapes to the surrounding area during the shower.
In order to save energy and water during the shower, it has been suggested to use flow reducing means such as water saving nozzles and impulse shower assemblies. However, even when using these types of showers, a large amount of energy and water disappears directly to the sewage system.
It has moreover been suggested to use shower assemblies which have a circulation system for water, see for instance SE 8106668-0 and corresponding U.K. Patent No. 1,602,191 and DE 3436941. SE 8106668-0 describes a shower assembly having a circulation system in which the water is stored in two containers. The water in one of the containers is used during an initial soap or cleaning procedure whereas the water in the other container is used during the rinse procedure. The disadvantage with this system is that, in addition to the water handling problem when filling the containers, only dirty water is circulated since the clean rinsing water during the shower is transferred to and mixed with the cleaning water. This in turn means that the rinsing procedure only can be carried through as long as there is water in the container being used for that purpose.
DE 3436941 describes a system which is used for a rinsing procedure after a sauna bath, the water being filled into a container and then being circulated through nozzles. This system cannot, however, be used during a combined cleaning and rinsing procedure since the dirty water which is a result of the cleaning procedure would also circulate during the rinsing procedure. In order to carry through a rinsing procedure with clean water, it is necessary to empty the container and then take in new water.